Dawat-e-Islami
Dawat-e-Islami is an Islamic proselytising movement. It emerged as an answer to Tablighi Jamaat movement, the latter of which gained such popularity that it became the world's biggest non-political Muslim organisation with members in over 150 countries. History Dawat-e-Islami was founded in 1981 at Babul Madina Karachi, Pakistan, by Muhammad Ilyas Attar Qadri.Introduction of Dawat-e-Islami in English Language The then Punjab president of the youth wing of the Jamiat Ulema-e-Pakistan, is the founding chief of the organization.Special Report, NOS, The News International In 2005, players on Pakistan's national hockey team along with the coach pledged allegiance to follow Qadri's teachings. Also in 2005, Dawat-e-Islami invited former President Pervez Musharraf and Prime Minister Shaukat Aziz to its two-day congregation in Lahore.Daily Times - Leading News Resource of Pakistan In 2007, retired Pakistani lieutenant general Khalid Maqbool praised the organization as a moderating force.Daily Times - Leading News Resource of Pakistan After having gone through a failed 2007 season, Pakistani cricketers including Misbah-ul-Haq, Mohammad Hafeez, Faisal Iqbal and Humayun Farhat met with Qadri at his residence to seek his blessing for a better season.Pakistan cricketers approach DI chief to find wins this season | World news Philosophy The philosophy behind making this organisation was purifying the society from ‘the evils’. “When the tides of decadent ways are on the rise throughout the world, when mass media is using its resources to spread indecency, when the majority of Muslims continue to adopt immodesty in the name of fashion, in times like these, when homes are turning into movie theatres; and Muslims are wasting their precious time in music, movies, alcohol, and gambling. In these trying times, the Shaykh, The Founder of Dawat-e-Islami, the Spiritual Guide,Abu Bilal Muhammad Ilyas revived the work of calling to righteousness” reads a chapter of an official book of organisation on the life and work of Maulana Ilyas Qadri. Educational Work Dawat-e-Islami has established more than 2500 educational institutions around the Pakistan and some in other parts of the world. Journal of Rural Development and Administration - Google Books Dawat-e-Islami has opened a new department with the name of ‘Madrasa-tul-Madina Online.’ This department aims to teach the Holy Quran according to the principles of Arabic phonetics to all those Islamic brothers who live abroad and furthermore, this department aims to provide them with knowledge and understanding of Islamic teachings as well.Introduction (English) | Madrasa-Tul-Madina Online In Leicester,Sutherland Street Dawat-e-islami has established Quran Tajweed Class (Madrasa Tul Madina.)Quran Tajweed Class ( Madrasa Tul Madina) For Islamic... - Contact DAWAT E ISLAMI - Eventbrite Activity Weekly congregations Dawat-e-Islami arranges "Haftawar Shab-e-Juma Ijtima" (weekly gatherings) in cities around the world.Culture photos, National Geographic Societyabout Multan IjtimaMultan Ijtima, Dawn (newspaper) Annual congregations The annual gathering is held on of deserted land near Multan. Dawat-e-islami is preparing to buy more land.topic 137754, YaNabi.com Dawat-e-Islami held the first-ever congregation for deaf, dumb and blind students at its central headquarters Faizan-e-Madinah. Hundreds of students between 16 and 18 years of age attended the programme.Spreading the word, Daily Times, December 10, 2007 Madani Qafila Madani qafla (literal meaning: caravan of Madinah) refers to traveling to another area for learning and propagating Qura'an and Sunnahs.Faizane-e-Madina Madani Qafila Dawat-e-Islami has reached more than 150 countries with the help of madani qafilasMaktabat ul madina dawateislami - Books, Booklets, Pumflets Charity collections Dawat-e-Islami collects Zakat and Sadaqah in the holy month of Ramadan for its Dawah and organizational activities.Dawat-e-Islami beats KKF in zakat collection, Daily Times, October 30, 2006 It is also largely financed by donation of sacrificed animal skin during Eid al-Adha, which is then sold to the leather manufacturing industry. Madani Channel Dawat-e-Islami operates its own advertising-free television channel which does not show any television commercials, the Madani Channel, which broadcasts Islamic programmes 24 hours a day.http://madani.dawateislami.net/ Blasphemy Law In 2011, Dawat e Islami overtly supported the assassination of Pakistani politician Salmaan Taseer, the assassin Mumtaz Qadri,supposedly member of Dawat-e-Islami disagreed with Taseer's opposition to Pakistan's blasphemy law. Mohammad Asghar, Assassin linked with Dawat-i-Islami. Dawn, 5th January, 2011. It was the first recorded incident of violence on the part of any Dawat e Islami member, in addition to the first instance of the organization itself supporting violence.Kamran Yousaf, Dawat-e-Islami comes under military’s radar. The Express Tribune, September 12, 2011. Consequently, the Pakistani government placed the organization under surveillance, and the group's support within the Pakistani military became a cause for concern. Notable followers * Abdul Wahab RiazCricketers seek divine intervention Daily Times Retrieved June 16, 2011 *Muhammad Owais Raza Qadri *Misbah-ul-Haq *Saeed Ajmal Global presence In Europe Dawat-e-Islami has had a presence in the United Kingdom for more than fifteen years. The European headquarter is Faizan-e-Madina in Bradford, where they currently hold their own seminary.Leeds Road district Mosque (Bradford, Bradford): "Dawat-e-Islami Faizan-e-Madinah" - UK Mosque Searcher Other centers of the same name can be found in Accrington and Birmingham. Another Faizan-e-Madina masjid was opened in Southend on Sea in 2009. In 2009 a madrassa opened in Rotherham for the education of young children and adults. It is estimated that around 10,000 British Muslims are in some form or the other associated with Dawat-e-Islami in UK.Global Encyclopaedia of Education (4 Vols. Set) - Rama Sankar Yadav & B.N. Mandal - Google BooksDawat-E-Islami UK in West Yorkshire, Company House WebcheckAl Amin Mosque (Barkerend, Bradford, Bradford, West Yorkshire) - Comprehensive Complete Directory Search Listings of Muslim Mosques in the United Kingdom In Continental Europe, Dawat-e-Islami currently operates five centres in Greece and three in Spain.Thomas K. Gugler: Jihad, Da´wa and Hijra: Islamic Missionary Movements in Europe In North America Faizan-e-Madina Masjid, Canada was established on October 31, 2004.Faizan-e-Madina Canada Dawat-e-Islami USA has centers in Chicago, Texas and California. Various gatherings are held in Chicago and different cities of Texas and California throughout USA.USA Ijtima Jadwals See also * Muhammad Ilyas Qadri * Mushtaq Qadri * Imam Ahmed Raza Khan References Notes * * External links *Dawat-e-Islami Official Website Category:Sunni organizations Category:Islam in India Category:Islam in Pakistan Category:Islam in Bangladesh Category:Islam in the United Kingdom Category:Islam in Europe Category:Islam in North America Category:Religious organizations established in 1980 Category:1980 establishments in Pakistan Category:Barelvi